Miracle
Miracle is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the first and title track from their second repackage album Present: YOU&ME Edition. Lyrics Hangul= 유난히 내겐 차갑고 추운 겨울인 그런 날 또 한 해가 날 잊은 듯 지나갔던 그런 밤 우연히 내 앞에 서 있는 너 내게 한 줄기 빛 같았어 누구도 찾아와주지 않던 어둡던 내 하늘에 작은 별이 되어 환하게 비춰 준 너 겨울의 끝에서 난 봄이 되어준 널 만난 건 Oh miracle 내겐 너무도 기적 같은 일인 걸 네가 온 후로 난 이제는 겨울이 춥지만은 않아 날 바라보는 네가 있기에 yeah 아무도 찾지 않던 내 맘 불도 켜지지 않던 내 방 먼지 가득 쌓여 덮여가던 나의 꿈들이 너를 만나 다시 깨어 현실이 되어가 기적이야 네가 내 앞에 나타난 그 순간 아직도 기억나 어두웠던 내 하늘에 하나둘 내리던 초록색 별빛은 살며시 내게 다가와 어느새 맘에 쌓여와 눈부시도록 가득한 은하수가 되어 혼자 걷던 내 시간 속에 내민 너의 따듯한 손이 희미했던 내 지난 꿈을 따뜻하게 감싸 꽃 피게 해줬어 내게 봄이 온 것처럼 겨울의 끝에서 난 봄이 되어준 널 만난 건 Oh miracle 내겐 너무도 기적 같은 일인 걸 네가 온 후로 난 이제는 겨울이 춥지만은 않아 날 바라보는 네가 있기에 yeah Baby without you 상상할 수도 없어 my everything Oh 넌 넌 이? 내 꿈의 전부인 걸 이 길을 나와 걸어줘 그 끝을 또 함께해줘 내 꿈이 아닌 우리 꿈 영원히 share this dream with me 너와 나누고 싶어 추운 겨울도 그 뒤의 봄도 Please stay right by my side (Mark/Yugyeom) 겨울의 끝에서 난 (Mark/Yugyeom) 봄이 되어준 널 만난 건 Oh miracle 내겐 너무도 기적 같은 일인 걸 네가 온 후로 난 (Jinyoung/JB) 이제는 겨울이 춥지만은 않아 날 바라보는 네가 있기에 |-| Romantization= yunanhi naegen chagabgo chuun gyeourin geureon nal tto han haega nal ijeun deut jinagatteon geureon bam uyeonhi nae ape seo itneun neo naege han julgi bit gatasseo nugudo chajawajuji anteon eodubdeon nae haneure jageun byeori dweeo hwanhage bichwo jun neo gyeoure kkeuteseo nan bomi dweeojun neol mannan geon Oh miracle naegen neomudo gijeok gateun irin geol nega on huro nan ijeneun gyeouri chubjimaneun ana nal baraboneun nega itgie yeah amudo chatji anteon nae mam buldo kyeojiji anteon nae bang meonji gadeuk ssahyeo deopyeogadeon naye kkumdeuri neoreul manna dashi kkaeeo hyeonshiri dweeoga gijeogiya nega nae ape natanan geu sungan ajikdo gieokna eoduwotteon nae haneure hanadul naerideon choroksaek byeolbicheun salmyeoshi naege dagawa eoneusae mame ssahyeowa nunbushidorok gadeukhan eunhasuga dweeo honja geotdeon nae shigan soge naemin neoye ttadeuthan soni himihaetteon nae jinan kkumeul ttatteuthage gamssa kkot pige haejwosseo naege bomi on geotcheoreom gyeoure kkeuteseo nan bomi dweeojun neol mannan geon Oh miracle naegen neomudo gijeok gateun irin geol nega on huro nan ijeneun gyeouri chubjimaneun ana nal baraboneun nega itgie yeah Baby without you sangsanghal sudo eopseo my everything Oh neon neon ijen nae kkume jeonbuin geol i gireul nawa georeojwo geu kkeuteul tto hamkkehaejwo nae kkumi anin uri kkum yeongwonhi share this dream with me neowa nanugo shipeo chuun gyeouldo geu dwiye bomdo Please stay right by my side (Mark/Yugyeom) gyeoure kkeuteseo nan (Mark/Yugyeom) bomi dweeojun neol mannan geon Oh miracle naegen neomudo gijeok gateun irin geol nega on huro nan (Jinyoung/JB) ijeneun gyeouri chubjimaneun ana nal baraboneun nega itgie |-| English= It was An especially cold winter day for me A night that felt like This year just forgot about me But you stood before me coincidentally Like a single ray of light In my dark sky Where no one came You became a small star And brightly shined for me At the tip of winter I met you, who became my spring Oh miracle It’s such a miracle After you came My winters aren’t so cold anymore Because I have you Who looks at me, yeah No one looked for my heart The lights weren’t turned on in my room Only dust covered my dreams But after I met you They woke up And became reality You’re a miracle The moment you appeared before me I still remember The green stars that fell on my dark sky You came to me and built up in my heart Becoming a dazzling milky way In my time that I used to walk alone You held out your warm hands You warmly embraced My faded dreams Making the flowers bloom As if spring came to me At the tip of winter I met you, who became my spring Oh miracle It’s such a miracle After you came My winters aren’t so cold anymore Because I have you Who looks at me, yeah Baby without you I can’t even imagine, my everything You’re all of my dream now Please walk with me, be with me even at the end It’s not my dream but our dream Forever share this dream with me I want to share this with you Even in the cold winter, even in the spring Please stay right by my side At the tip of winter I met you, who became my spring Oh miracle It’s such a miracle After you came My winters aren’t so cold anymore Because I have you Who looks at me, yeah Audio Spotify Video links *"Miracle" Official Music Video **Teaser *GOT7 STUDIO: **STUDIO "Miracle" Live **STUDIO "Miracle" Live (Christmas Ver.) *LYRIC ASMR: **Teaser **ASMR "Miracle" (JB Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (Jackson Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (BamBam Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (Mark Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (Youngjae Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (Jinyoung Ver.) **ASMR "Miracle" (Yugyeom Ver.) Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:Present: YOU&ME Edition Category:Songs